Lara Croft (Laravan)
[https://tombraider.fandom.com/wiki/Lara_Croft_(2018_Movie_Timeline) Main Article] Lara Croft is the Tomb Raider and one of the main protagonists of The New Bizarre Adventures of Laravan. Profile Appearance Lara is a young adult female of British ethnicity in great physical condition. Personality See also: https://tombraider.fandom.com/wiki/Lara_Croft_(Survivor_Timeline)#Personality_and_Traits Since her dealings with Mathias Vogel, Lara has become very tenacious in stopping Trinity, and more so with Lu Ren's untimely death, which affects her willingness to work directly with others and take their advice. But despite her insecurity about keeping her friends too close after what happened in Egypt, Vaan insisted that he tag along so they might stop Jaag Arnott and Zana together. Story Before ''Laravan'' See also: Tomb Raider (2018 Movie) Beginning of a New Bizarre Adventure Along with Lu Ren, Lara traced a Trinity cell to the supposed resting grounds of the Kodaitrons, where they were captured by Zana. Lara is rescued by Vaan, though neither were able to save Lu Ren, and they are currently exploring the Pyramid of Oroboss Cobrakhan to ensure he does not wake up to inflict his wrath on the people of Earth. Relationships Vaan The young amateur sky pirate is very loyal and kind to her, and wishes to stay with her as she fights to keep Earth safe from the actions of the Trinity organization. Even if he doesn't always listen to her orders, Lara comes to understand his resolve, driven by his heightened sense of responsibility to help her out after his failure to save Lu Ren, and his maturity in general throughout his recent years. Soon she would also recognize and eventually return the romantic sentiment Vaan has just begun to have for her. Vaan sees some of Princess Ashe in Lara, and relates to both women's losses of their parents and desire for justice, not for themselves alone, but for everyone else that's suffered because of Trinity and House Solidor. He also believes that while he and Lara certainly can be strong and independent on their own, her self-reliance would not be quite enough to stop Trinity, much less the Kodaitrons in the worst-case scenario, nor does her self-imposed guilt over Lu Ren dying justify trying to shut him out when they can work even more effectively together. Lu Ren Another survivor of the Yamatai Incident, Lara considered him a good friend, and was devastated by his death at the hands of Zana. Bass Boratt The alien robot whom Vaan had just befriended had no objections to his decision to save Lara, and genuinely wants to repay the favor by exposing Trinity's crimes to the public and getting Earth's governments to help in any way they can. Majin800m 800m knows of Lara Croft (implying the games were based off her in-universe exploits in the context of Laravan) and wanted to get her autograph, yet he also understands he severity of the situation at hand and does whatever he can to help her fight Trinity. Jaag Arnott Arnott does not hold any personal grudge towards the famed Tomb Raider, yet he appears to be wary of her skill and resolve(likely courtesy of Zana), taking great measures not to underestimate her capabilities. Zana Zana appeared to be offended when she felt Lara was insulting the memory of Vogel. In fact, Lara's displeasure and anguish was all the more reason for Zana to have her way with Lu Ren and then kill him. Lara despises Zana as a result, but despite Lara wanting to exact vengeance, Vaan constantly tries to remind her of what's truly important in their fight against Trinity. Oroboss Cobrakhan to be added... Alternate Costumes * Training Bra - self explanatory. * Dalmascan Princess - the default outfit of Ashe in Final Fantasy XII. * Midnight Mauve - One of Lightning's garbs in Lightning Returns: FFXIII. * Awakened Force - Rey's outfit in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * Nefertiri Reincarnate - Evelyn Carnahan's outfit in The Mummy. * Third Child's Plugsuit - An adult sized female version of Shinji Ikari's plugsuit in Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Heavenly Swordbearer - the default costume of Nariko in Heavenly Sword. * A Lost Soulhttps://www.deviantart.com/xxximnotokayxxx/art/A-lost-soul-163487324 - genderbent cosplay of Kratos in the original God of War. Musical Themes Coinciding with this Lara Corft being based (more or less) on her Survivor timeline counterpart, her theme is "I Shall Rise" (by Karen O) from Rise of the Tomb Raider. Another associated theme of hers and Vaan's, which could also serve as the overworld theme for the Laravan fangame, is "OASIS", as covered by Cedes & Rosa of "The Way to Say", and originally performed by GACKT. Trivia * Lara Croft has previously appeared in a limited event for Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. * This incarnation of Lara Croft actually comes from a split in the 2018 movie timeline which renders all its potential sequels non-canon (to Laravan). * Megumi Ogata voices Lara for the first time since the japanese version of the original Tomb Raider from 1996. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:GokaiWhite Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Protagonists